Beamer's Scary Day/Amusement Bark
Beamer's Scary Day/Amusement Bark is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise After watching a horror movie on TV, Beamer is traumatized and starts imagining that the same killer from the movie is stalking him. Later, Holly and the Pound Puppies enjoy their day at the amusement park in honor of the 10,000th adoption. Plot Act 1: Beamer's Scary Day Part 1 (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Beamer, Reflex, Jackie, and Cooler are playing basketball. Nose Marie and Violet are sunbathing. Barkerville is reading a newspaper article. He notices something in the article and walks up to Cooler) Barkerville: Cooler? (Cooler is bouncing his basketball. He notices Barkerville) Cooler: Yeah, Barky? Barkerville: Did you see this newspaper article? Cooler: No. Why? (Reflex tries to steal the basketball, but Cooler jumps in the air) Barkerville: This article says here that there is going to be an airing of the 1981 horror film Night of the Zombie Eagles at 1 PM today. (Cooler tosses the ball to the net. The basketball falls through the net and Cooler and Jackie high five each other) Jackie: Nice shot, Cooler. Reflex: Wait a minute, Barkerville. Did you say that Night of the Zombie Eagles is going to be aired at 1 PM today? Barkerville: Yes. Reflex: Ugh. I hate horror films. I can't stand the screaming and the blood and the gore and the horrible stuff that happens. Beamer: Hmmm... what time is it now, Cooler? Cooler: (Looking at his watch) It's 12 PM. Beamer: I like to check out that movie. Jackie: Are you sure, Beamer? Beamer: Oh, I'm sure. Besides, it's only a movie. Reflex: I don't know if you should watch that movie, Beamer. Beamer: Why, Reflex? Reflex: That movie is rated R and you're only 14 dog years old. Beamer: I'll take that chance. Reflex: Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. (Time card: One hour and 50 minutes later...) (At the pound building, Beamer is frightened. Shrieking can be heard on the TV) Beamer: (Scared) It's only a movie.... it's only a movie... it's only a movie... (The shrieking grows louder and Beamer screams. Outside the pound building, Cooler and Reflex, sunbathing, can hear Beamer's screams.) Reflex: (Taking off his sunglasses) What was that? Cooler: Oh, Beamer's watching that movie. Reflex: I warned him, Cooler. But, he didn't listen. (A while later, Beamer exits the pound building, trembling, shaking, and bug-eyed. Jackie can be seen doing streches) Jackie: So, how was that movie? (Beamer then hides his frightened face) Beamer: Oh, the movie was great. Jackie: Oh, that's good to hear. But, what was all that screaming about? Beamer: Screaming? Oh, it came from the movie. Jackie: Oh. I see. Hey, Howard just bought a new swimming pool a while ago. It's perfect for us pups to take a splash. Wanna check it out? Beamer: Ok. I guess. (The Pound Puppies(except Jackie and Beamer) are seen swimming in the pool) Beamer: I wonder how Howard was able to buy a swimming pool? Jackie: Strangely, he bought it for free after he won a sweepstakes. Beamer: Yeah, that... (Beamer sees a humming and imagines that it was one of the monsters he saw on TV) Beamer: (Seeing the bird) Everybody, get down! There's a monster above you! (All except Beamer dive in the water. They then pop up and look at the humming bird) Nose Marie: Beamer, it's only a little ol' humming bird. Violet: Humming birds don't hurt anybody. Beamer: Oh. Must've been my imagination. Whopper: (Aside) And they say I have wacky imaginations! Part 2 (Bright Eyes is painting a picture of Precious. Precious is posing for Bright Eyes' paint. Beamer is still frightened by the movie he saw) Precious: Beamer? Beamer: Yes, Precious? Precious: You've been acting very nervous today, like something bad is going happen. Beamer: Me? Nervous? Oh no... I'm not nervous at all. (Beamer bites his nails. He then looks up in the sky and sees an airplane. He mistakes the airplane for one of the monsters' aircrafts) Beamer: Take cover! The zombie eagles are attacking the pound! (Beamer, Bright Eyes, and Precious rush inside Beamer's doghouse. They then pop out and see the airplane) Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Beamer. It's only an airplane. Precious: Now, what made you think that a zombie eagle is invading the puppy pound? Beamer: Oh.... I just had a... bad daydream. That's all. (A whle later, Gordon is reading an issue of Captain Canine aloud at his doghouse. Beamer walks by but stops and overhears him) Gordon: (Reading the comic book) Hahahaha! Soon, everyone will bow down to me, Velectro the Venutian Vulture, for I control all avian creatures and I will rule the universe! Beamer: Oh no! They possessed Gordon's body! (Grabs a garden hose) Beamer: Hang on, Gordon! I'm coming! (Beamer sprays Gordon with water.) Gordon: Good thing this issue is waterproof. (To Beamer) What's the big idea, Beamer? My house isn't even that dirty! (Beamer hugs Gordon) Beamer: Oh, I saved you! Thank goodness I was in time. Gordon: What are you talking about? Beamer: (Confused) Huh? You mean you weren't brainwashed? Gordon: I don't know what you're talking about. I was just reading this issue of Captain Canine. This is the issue where Captain Canine battles Velectro the Venutian Vulture. Want me to read it for you? Beamer: Thanks, but no thanks. (Beamer walks away) Gordon: You don't know what you're missing. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer